


wake me up

by 02charlie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mornings with dotae, idk how to tag, they're both anxious people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/02charlie/pseuds/02charlie
Summary: It was almost a typical morning. Almost.As per usual, Doyoung woke up first, even before his alarm rang. Beside him lies the most beautiful human being. His boyfriend. No. Fiancé. He needs to get used to saying that.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	wake me up

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by ed sheeran's wake me up from his + album.

It was almost a typical morning. Almost. 

As per usual, Doyoung woke up first, even before his alarm rang. Beside him lies the most beautiful human being. His boyfriend. No. Fiancé. He needs to get used to saying that. 

Last night, Lee Taeyong made him feel like the luckiest man in the universe, when after 7 years (going on 8) of being together, he gave him a big and resounding yes. And now, he's holding the hand of man with a gold band shining on his fourth finger. 

"What did I do to deserve you?" He thought to himself, the same question he's been asking himself for the past 7 years. As if on cue, his phone's alarm rang, breaking his early morning thoughts. 

Since they agreed to visit Doyoung's parents' house, and share the news of their engagement, Doyoung went on with his routine of waking Taeyong up. 

Taeyong, the ever heavy sleeper, needs to be woken up at least five times, as Doyoung discovered and mastered throughout the years they've been together. He already tried different ways (at one point, he even had 10 sets of alarm for the guy), until he finally devised the perfect process. These steps, if not followed properly will lead Taeyong to either be late or be grumpy in the morning. 

First, Doyoung shakes him a bit, then he ruffles his hair, and he lightly pinches his ear. This makes Taeyong toss and turn on their bed, but still half (or more like three quarters) asleep. He then wraps his arms around him tight, while rubbing Taeyong's back, and says "Good morning, love". He doesn't let go until the older responds with a "Good morning, love". At this point, Taeyong is already coming to his senses. And finally, he kisses him right on the lips, and Taeyong sits up on the bed, ready to function for the day. 

_(He tried going in straight for the kiss once to see if it will do the trick, but only got a "Hmmm?" from Taeyong, and a light snore after a few seconds.)_

So now, Taeyong is sitting on the bed, hair messy but already beaming. He looks at Doyoung, then sees how he is playing with the ring on his finger, looking at it curiously. "What's with that face? Are you already regretting putting this ring on me?" He asks in jest. 

Doyoung's face turned serious. "Don't say that. You know I would never regret it." "I know that love, I'm sorry, I was just kidding." Taeyong immediately nuzzled his face on Doyoung's neck, and starts fiddling with the necklace that his fiancé was wearing, the necklace he gave him after their trip to the beach where he asked Doyoung to be his boyfriend. He had it customized, a small silver heart pendant. "Think of this as my heart, so now you just need to breathe to feel my heart against yours." It was cheesy, and it made Doyoung slightly cringe but he hasn't removed it since. 

Doyoung takes Taeyong's hands, and starts playing with the ring again. "I was just wondering, what made you say yes? I know I gave you a long speech last night, and I know acts of service is more of your love language. But may I know why? I just want to hear it. I know we talked about getting married before, but never in-depth. We knew it was gonna happen though. And, you looked genuinely surprised last night. Well, I do hope so cause it was really hard keeping a secret from you. Were you able to think about it? Was it a no-brainer? Like, what went on through that pretty head of yours?" 

Taeyong, upon realizing that his fiancé was serious about this by the way he's almost rambling right now, took a deep breath. "You know when you asked me last night, I never imagined that I'll get to experience this, but right when you ended your speech and got down on your knee, the past 7 years flashed before my eyes. It was fast but there were these specific moments I remembered, that's why when you asked the question, there was no hesitation, I said yes right away." 

"And what specific moments were those?" 

"Now that you asked, it's actually the small things I saw." Taeyong says, as he's starting to see the younger ease up a bit. 

"It was you, handing me a cup of tea every morning, showing me that gummy smile of yours so I would be fully awake. It was when after a bad day at the office, I'd come home to a prepared hot bubble bath and a homecooked meal. It's you, coming to pick me up at bars when I had a drink too many on my night outs with my friends. It's you, handing me a pack of sweet potatoes when I sometimes have no appetite or too lazy to eat. You just know I can never resist those. It's you, wrapping me in blankets and hugging me tight on winter days, because you know how cold I easily get. It's you, rubbing my back to control my temper, especially when your brother beats me in a game. You really know how I hate losing especially in video games, but when you start laughing, I suddenly realize how silly I am, and it makes me okay. It's you on the couch at our movie nights, watching Studio Ghibli films with me for the nth time, and even though you know I'd probably suggest it again next time, you still let me decide on what movie to watch. It's you, genuinely listening to my ramblings and untangling my words for me when I don't make sense when I'm anxious. And when I'm having a hard time falling asleep, you still wait for me, and you look at me with those eyes, like how you looked at me since day 1." 

Doyoung's eyes started looking glassy, but Taeyong continued. "And you know what else? There's a certain memory that lingered." 

"What?" 

"It's you, waking me up every morning. I know I'm not the easiest person to wake up." 

"You certainly are not, love." Doyoung says with a short laugh. 

"But you're always sealing your whole routine with a kiss. I get to open my eyes every morning, and the first thing I see are your eyes, then your smile. I'm just in love with how you wake me up. Oh God. And that's enough for me. If I get to live my life with that every morning, how could I say no?" 

Doyoung's eyes are now doing full-on waterworks. "Ya! You're making me cry in the morning. I thought you'll just say you love my cooking or something." 

Taeyong rubbed his thumbs along Doyoung's cheeks. "Hey, you're the one who asked! I just answered. And you made me cry so much last night, at least now we're even." Then he turned quite serious again. "I love you. Please remember that although I know I'm not always very vocal about it. And I hope you don't get tired of waking me up in the morning." Taeyong says as he kisses his fiancé on the lips. 

"I love you, and I promise I won't get tired. Even if we're old and grey, and we're at a nursing home together." Doyoung replies, now sure more than ever that he made the right decision. 

"You're such a sap." Taeyong says while rolling his eyes, but loving it nonetheless. 

"And you say this after everything you just told me? Well anyway, you love me for it." Doyoung smiled with that gummy smile, his heart content with everything. "Come on, let's get up. I'll make you your tea."

**Author's Note:**

> this was really just for my indulgence, i'm sorry huhu. i just really find the song so sweet. i hope you find it ok tho. please tell me if i need to correct something.
> 
> hm what else? support loveholic on the 17th and stream 7th sense lol ♡


End file.
